Happy Valentine's Day Dad!
by LadySora15
Summary: Well, this is about Bruce, and how he hates Valentine's Day. Alfred and Riley (his daughter) plot to get him to enjoy this special day yet again. Riley is my OC, and you'll understand once I get my Batman Fanfic up. Working on many different stories at once. Sorry if I did something wrong, it was a little rushed. Batman sadly does not belong to moi! Happy Valentine's Day everybody!


**February 14, Valentine's Day:**

"Happy Valentine's Day Dad!" Riley screamed as she gave her father a big hug. He raised an eyebrow

"No." He hated Valentine's Day, with a burning passion.

"Hmph!" She frowned, crossed her arms, and pouted. "Fine then!" He didn't seem to care. "I'll have you know, Valentine's Day is a loving, compassionate, and important day of the year!" She threw a rubber ball at the back of his head, he slowly turned around, a small smile upon his face

"How so, dear? Is there a boy I should know about?" He laughed a little.

"WHAT? NO! Ugh! I meant it's a day to be happy! Not sit in the house and pout all day long!" Her voice became stern as she finished her comment.

"It's a day to pout." He argued with her.

"Heh, I've got a little something that will change your mind." She smiled as she left the house for a day of school. He stood there, pondering what she meant, because usually it's something stupid pr dangerous. Or stupidly dangerous. She liked practical jokes, especially ones on her father.

"Sir, aren't you going to get ready for work?" An old man in a suit gave him a suit.

"Yeah, sure Alfred. What do you think Riley meant "she's got a little something that will change my mind?"" The man stared as Alfred smiled

"Well master Bruce, I cannot tell quite yet." He smiled a quite devilish smile.

"You're in on it too, aren't you?" He let out a sigh as her finished changing, and the two men departed. The whole day was filled with Bruce pondering, and Alfred and Riley plotting. Countless hours passed, and Riley came home. She called someone on the phone, while Alfred prepared a dinner. He could hear her on the phone in the next room

"Yep. Uh-huh! That's right. Tonight. It's something about stocks or whatever. I can't remember what he said. Oh! But wear something nice, you are going to be at someone's house. Okay, see you then. Buh-bye!" She hung up the phone, with a click. She smiled at Alfred who placed a yummy meal on a small round table. Riley grabbed some candles, and a lighter. "I think this will change his mind." A devilish smile now appeared upon her face, and again on Alfred's.

"Oh ho! Indeed it will!" They laughed together. The phone then rang, Riley ran to it

"I got it!" She picked up the phone, knowing it was her father calling to say he was ready to go home. She smiled as they held a conversation. Alfred left to go get Bruce, as Riley stayed to greet their special guest. She sat there for a while, smiling big at her "greatest idea ever". "Heh, this'll teach him to stop being a sourpuss! It's time he spent time with someone other than himself!" There was a knocking on the door, it was the special guest. She had medium length red hair, and pretty green eyes. She was dressed in a black silk dress, her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing tall heels and carrying a designer purse. Riley smiled "Hi there, Ronnie!" The woman looked at her and smiled

"Hello Riley! Where's Brucey?" Riley laughed at this

"He'll be home in just a- Oh! He's here! Stay put!" Riley ran out front to the driveway, nearly tripping on the way out. "Hi dad!" She quickly checked her father's attire. "Good. Let's go inside!" As they headed in, Alfred was signaled by Riley to cover Bruce's eyes.

"What the-?" Riley rolled her eyes as she went to cover Veronica's eyes, she had the same reaction as "Brucey".

"Just go with it!" Riley laughed as they led Bruce and Ronnie to the table, sat them down, and lit the candles. As they uncovered their eyes, they smiled. They saw the romantic dinner and the dim lights with the hint of the candles.

"Hi Brucey." Bruce was happy, and very surprised

"Hi Ronnie." He looked at Riley and Alfred who just simply smiled.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" They left laughing.

"So sorry Ronnie, I had no idea this was what she had in mind. That girl's got a crazy imagination. She simply smiled and laughed

"It's okay. I had no idea either, but they went through all the trouble. So let's enjoy the date." They sat there the whole night, laughing, talking, and enjoying each others company. Veronica left at around twelve in the morning, as happy as could be. He smiled and looked at Riley

"And you young lady!" She gulped as he swooped in and hugged her. "Thank you. I needed that date. You too Alfred. This was the best Valentine's Day ever." He smiled largely as Riley pulled out a box in the shape of a heart

"It's not over yet, dad. Open it." She smiled as her father took the box from her hands. He ripped it open and smiled. It was a picture of Bruce, Riley, Alfred, and Veronica at Riley's seventh birthday party. Veronica had always been like the mother Riley never had, and she liked her as a mother figure. "Happy Valentine's Day Dad." He smiled

"It was the best one ever." They hugged and departed for bed.


End file.
